jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clifton Avdol
Clifton Avdol is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Clifton Avdol is a dark skinned man, and is a just above average build. He is clad in an orange cloak, along with a white under-cloak, and red and golden scarf, which stretches along the back and front of his torso. He has a light swamp green rope as a belt, holding his outfit together. He wears a red, silk headband which flows down to his back, along with black pants, and open toed sandals. He has a slight goatee, and black, spiky hair which stretches down to his neck. He has black eyes, and also wears golden earrings. Personality Clifton is a kind and respectful person, with a large sense of Justice and righteousness. He is extremely kind, caring, and charismatic, but knows when not to be, and isn't known to let people take advantage of him. He has a very strict moral compass, one which he will follow at all times, no matter how hard others may try to influence him. He is responsible, and never lets things go astray, and acts somewhat as a father figure for the main cast. He is extremely charismatic, and people are generally attracted to him, however, he doesn't use his charisma to trick people, or manipulate them. Synopsis History Clifton Watakare Avdol was born in 1316, to a family of fortune tellers. However, Clifton believed that tricking people by telling them their future, and making a profit off of it was something that was despicable, to say the least. Clifton's family disagreed with his ideals, so they shunned him, and eventually, Clifton left to go on and sell silk, and do street music throughout the Middle East. Eventually, he came across a band of European Bandits, and sold some items to them while they where on their travels. Little did Clifton know, These bandits were to later wrongly accuse Clifton of stealing and killing a woman, and Clifton was to be hung in England. However, one kind woman, Joelle Joliff had realized the crimes of the bandits, and fought to free Clifton. Eventually, they freed him forcefully, and due to Clifton's need to pay them back, he joined them for the rest of their journey, as a fighter, and even bard. His family is also a pack of full-bred werewolves. Abilities See Main Article, Air On A G Intense Vibration AOAG's main ability is to make any object the user desires act like the string of a stringed instrument. Once successfully plucked, the object in question will continously vibrate at an ever growing intensity, until it either breaks, or the user stops it on his own. Sound Distortion AOAG's secondary ability is to allow the user to generate sound from the plucked object. The ability bases itself off of the concept that all objects within a certain weight range all have a certain frequency. Heavier objects have lower and more intense frequencies, while objects that are lighter have generally higher, and more calm frequencies. These frequencies induce certain effects onto the the receiver, from making them weigh more, or making them nearly weightless. These frequencies can also be used out of battle, to even play music. Personal Skills * '''Salesmanship: '''Clifton has an incredibly easy time attempting to sell objects, and other wares, and his charismatic nature. * '''Charisma: '''Clifton is able to get people to listen to him very easily, due to his charismatic nature. * '''Craftsmanship: '''Due to Clifton's travels, he's learned many a skill, one of this is weapon making, and crafting. He can fix most objects, and repair most weapons. In fact, his main weapon was custom made, by him. * '''Werewolf Transformation: '''Due to Clifton's Werewolf Physiology, and his skill with the transformation, he can transform at will, even into a weaker form in the day.